Lily Luna Potter
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Cuando está a punto de nacer nacer su primera hija, Harry recuerda a su Madre y se pregunta... ¿Por que no puedes estar conmigo ahora... mamá?


**Disclamer**: Nada es mio. Todo es Jo y puede que algunos mas. No hago esto con fines de lucro...

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

– Lo sé Herms – Dijo Ginny cansinamente.

Estaban en la Madriguera celebrando una pequeña reunión de chicas, y llevaban rato discutiendo por una tontería. Molly estaba en la cocina, Angelina jugaba al quidditch mientras Audrey y Fleur la observaban sentadas en la grama.

– Sí, pero Ginny… - Replico Hermione, pero se calló inmediatamente al ver la expresión de Ginny. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa aunque le brillaban de felicidad y no faltaba la mueca de dolor en su rostro. Hermione solo había visto una vez esa expresión en la cara de su cuñada, aunque había pasado dos veces y había sido cuando…

* * *

_Mamá, una palabra, dos silabas, cuatro letras. Lo primero que la mayoría de los bebes dicen, la persona más importante al principio de la vida de alguien y una de las personas que mas me hicieron y me hacen falta._

_Lily Potter, esa eres tú, no Lily Evans, no Lily __Snape, como creen algunos; eres la chica de la cual papa se enamoro, y resulta que Snape también, ¡hasta Remus se sintió ligeramente atraído hacia ti! ¡¿Cuan maravillosa tienes que ser para atraerlos de esa forma?!_

_Me hubiera gustado saberlo…_

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban organizando unos papeles de una misión que habían hecho hace poco, cuando un patronus en forma de nutria irrumpió en la oficina. Ambos se miraron, sabían que significaba eso pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo el patronus hablo con la voz de Hermione.

– Ginny rompió bolsa, vamos camino a San Mungo

– ¡Pero… si solo lleva ocho meses de embarazo! – Exclamo Ron

– Lo sé… si… bueno… - Balbuceo Harry, se le notaban los nervios.

Harry volteo nuevamente a ver a Ron, este asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina, al mismo tiempo que Harry hacia una floritura en el aire y desaparecía.

Ya habían planificado muchas veces lo que iba a pasar, Ron iría inmediatamente donde Kinsgley y le daría la noticia rápidamente, luego pasaría por James, Albus y Rose en la madriguera y se iba con ellos al hospital; cuando Hermione diera a luz seria al revés.

* * *

_Un año y tres meses pase a tu lado, antes de que la vida se te fuera arrebatada. Me vi vuelto huérfano de un día para otro, crecí sin calor de familia, sin cariño, sin amigos. Todo por culpa de Tom Riddle, el loco maniático que odiaba a los muggles y por consiguiente, a los hijos de muggles._

_Aquí __y ahora estoy en San Mungo, y la emoción que tengo es indescriptible. Tengo una vida tranquila, una esposa maravillosa, unos amigos fieles, una familia cariñosa, dos hijos perfectos y mi hija está naciendo, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

_Solo una cosa:_

_Que tu estés aquí, conmigo, viendo a tus nietos y felicitando a tu nuera; pero sé que estas en un lugar mejor, junto con mi padres, con Sirius, con Remus, con Seveurs, con Tonks, que aunque no la conozcas se que seguro te cayó bien, en un lugar donde eres feliz.  
_

* * *

– Es una niña – Informo el sanador, dándole la bebe a Ginny – Los dejare para que se conozcan.

– Es… perfecta – Dijo Ginny mirándola encantada, dandole la pequeña a Harry.

– Es igual a ti – Añadió Harry

– ¡Papa, mama! - Dijo un niño, debía tener unos cuatro años y venía acompañado de su hermano menor, que estaba de la mano de Hermione, la cual tenía una gran panza de embarazada.

Estaban ansioso por entrar y como el doctor nos dijo que si… - Empezó otra voz masculina entrando, Ron Weasley llevaba cargada a la pequeña Rose – Por cierto afuera están – Empezó a enumerar con los dedos – Mamá, papá, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Kinsgley, McGonagall (Dice que el Profesor Dumbledore te manda saludos y felicitaciones), Teddy, Andrómeda, Hagrid y un montón de reporteros que quieren entrar.

Harry sonrió, pensando en todos ellos y omitiendo el hecho de que querían entrevistarlo, cosa rara.

– Es hermosa – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

– ¿Cómo se llamara? – Pregunto Ron

– Lily – Respondió Harry inmediatamente, con un brillo en los ojos – Como mi madre…

– Lily Luna – Añadió Ginny mirando a Harry, este volteo a ver a sus dos hijos: James y Albus y se agacho para estar a su altura, con Lily en sus brazos

– Hay una nueva integrante en la familia chicos – Dijo Harry abrazándolos- Su hermanita: Lily Luna Potter


End file.
